While investigative and monitoring technologies have improved in recent years, evidence and information obtained from bystanders and other witnesses remain critical tools for law enforcement, safety, school and other officials. Additionally, when such information is obtained from bystanders, the monitoring of the bystander reports provides such officials with another tool to combat crime and locate hazards. Unfortunately, crimes and safety hazards often go unreported by these important witnesses for various reasons including, for example, time pressure, desire to avoid police interaction, self preservation and protection, etc. A need, therefore, exists for a method and/or system for increasing bystander reporting.
In general, computing devices, such as mobile smartphones and laptop computers, may include various image, audio and video collection systems. One way to increase bystander reporting is by using a computing device to capture images, audio and video and sending the package of information to authorities in order to provide them with a better understanding of the situation. Conventional mobile smartphones often require several applications to capture images, audio and video and to send information and do not include an application that integrates these functions for reporting and monitoring crimes, safety hazards, or other perceived problems.